Strangers in the Night
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: Song fic. While on a Caribbean cruise line, two young teenagers, mere strangers, meet during a deck dance party going on, and seem to hit it off in a way that goes beyond being friendly. Even for two mere strangers in the night.


**Strangers In The Night**

**Hello everyone, NintendoGal55 here! This is a little preface oneshot. :D It's based, obviously, on the Frank Sinatra song "Strangers In The Night". Quite a classic! Broken Rose got me into it. XD So here it is! There is a sequel to this story, which will be posted at a later time.**

**It does seem a bit odd that we have this taking place on a cruise ship, but that was really my idea. I don't know, the song and the situation just screamed a Caribbean cruise line to me. So that's why. X3 It just kind of made sense.**

**We do not own the characters, or the lyrics to the song. All rights reserved, and please don't sue us. Because really, we are NOT worth suing. **

A cruise line trailed along the Caribbean ocean, as if going right into the beautiful sunset upon the horizon, the bright yellow ball that was the sun sinking deeper into the water, surrounded by the shadowing glow of the twilight atmosphere. The day was fading into night, with the shadows and light coming together in that magical time of the day.

There was a little party going on, along the deck of the ship, and the bow, where the passengers walked around, chatted with family or friends, danced to the live string band that was playing. Voices and laughter intermixed with the warm, classical music, and the soft churn of the waves along the water down below.

A young man, who was vacationing upon this cruise with his family, was out on deck during this little party, despite that he was unsure of himself. There were plenty of interesting people, and it was a perfect time to mingle and meet some others, but what would come of it? Would he make friends? Casual acquaintances? Or exchange conversation with someone and never see them again?

He stood on the deck, taking a moment to admire the sunset as he leaned over the rail, feeling the wind in his face and air, the fresh smell of the sea... It was beautiful. What could be lovelier?

A few moments later, he soon got his answer.

Across the deck, several upon several feet away, the young man met a pair of stunning azure eyes, and a pretty face to go with them. Wearing a long slender silky pink dress as if she were from the upper deck where all the rich class hung, why was she down here? Around her waist, hung low, had a big pink silky bow. Golden hair fell to her shoulders, a few strings of hair flying with the breeze. She had a round, G shaped nose, stunning figure, but he noticed the slump of her shoulders, his eyes traveled up to her face. The young woman walked closer, laying her elbows against the railing, gazing across the ocean, her light pale skin bathed in orange light from the sunset. Arnold couldn't help but take note of her rather distressing expression.

Instantly, curiosity swept over him like an ocean wave. He wondered just what could have been the cause of that distressed-looking expression the lovely young woman was wearing. She seemed...a little sad. Lost, even.

For a moment, her gaze turned toward him, her azure eyes meeting his own. She lingered a few moments, her expression unreadable, and yet, although subdued, there was a small hint of a smile on her sweet, shell pink lips.

Arnold looked away from her, and she did the same, and stared back out to the sunset ahead, and along the soft waves of the water. He had an urge to look back, but was almost afraid to, thinking she would be gone, as if nothing more than a figment of his imagination. But no, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked to his left yet again.

The lovely young woman with the golden hair and ocean blue eyes was still there, just as she had been before. She was looking out to the sunset again, and although she continued to look a little distressed, there was something else within her features. Thoughtfulness.

The young woman turned back to him, their eyes meeting once again. This time they both didn't look away. Their eyes locked, green meeting blue, and with the sunset's twilight casting its shadowed light upon her face, it was as if he were looking at possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A small smile was growing on her lips, and the distress seemed to melt away. In fact, he felt himself smile a bit too.

She came closer to him, and eventually was a mere few feet away.

"Hello." The young woman said, her voice sounding unsure and shy.

"Hello." Arnold said kindly, though shy as well.

The stood there for what seem like hours, the woman turn around leaning on the rail.

"So what's your name, Football head?" There was playful teasing in her voice, which had the young man laughing and taking no offence.

"Um...Arnold. Y-Yours?" The young man blushed a bit, feeling shy all over again.

"Helga." The girl, now known as Helga, said casually, looking at him.

"That's a really interesting name, very exotic."

Looking at him teasingly, yet with a smile, she snickered. "Thank you. So is your head." She saw him smiling, she couldn't help to think: _B__oy he's handsome._

"So do you always make fun of someone's head while meeting them for the first time?"

"No, you're the only one so far, be lucky." Helga said, giving him a wink.

Arnold chuckled. "I guess you won't give up on it, will you?"

"Nope." Helga shook her head, and scooted closer to him, her arms propped over the railing as she faced the water yet again.

Now acquainted, they stood there for a little while, hunched over at the railing, watching the sunset side by side. They were a lot closer to each other, their hips nearly touching. Behind them the other passengers chatted and laughed, with the music playing, the rushing waves down below, creating quite an atmosphere. And the sunset only added to it all.

"You here with your family?" She finally said, making conversation.

Nodding, Arnold turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, with my parents. You?"

"Same, my parents and sister."

"I see. Do you mind telling me why you seem so-troubled earlier?"

Sighing, Helga continued looking at the scenery. "Let's just say this trip has been a total waste, while I'm bored to death my parents are getting drunk while my sister is off flirting with this one jerk. Eh, never mind. Forget it." She wondered why she told a complete stranger this information, perhaps that was just it. He was a stranger and after today they might never see each other again. Who would he tell? Not like anyone he knew, wherever he came from, would give a damn. They'd never see each other again, so what was the problem? _But why does that make me...sad?_

"Have you tried talking to them about it?" He said suddenly.

"Several times. They don't care, they just do what they want." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your troubles." He listened more the music playing all around them on the deck. An idea struck him, it was a little crazy but it might cheer her up. "I know what will make your troubles go away-at least for the time being."

"And what is that?" She turned to see him offering his hand to her. Curious, Helga looked at his hand and his face, and wondered what he had in mind. And she saw there was just something about him, it was so alluring. She took his hand, and felt an electric jolt run through her.

He lead her to the area along the deck where the dancing was taking place, the loud music plays a famous romantic song called _Strangers In The Night_ by Frank Sinatra. Helga gasped as Arnold pulled her close against him, his eyes staring into hers. Putting her hand on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances**_

_**Wond'ring in the night**_

_**What were the chances we'd be sharing love**_

_**Before the night was through.**_

They both moved slowly to the song, staring into each other's eyes.

_**Something in your eyes was so inviting,**_

_**Something in your smile was so exciting,**_

_**Something in my heart,**_

_**Told me I must have you.**_

Her heart skipped a beat, and Helga found herself lost in his eyes. Those beautiful, emerald eyes... And a smile grew on his lips, making her insides turn to mush. His eyes were inviting, smile so exciting... Although mere strangers in the night, something just struck her, connected her to him. As if they'd known each other forever.

_**Strangers in the night, two lonely people**_

_**We were strangers in the night**_

_**Up to the moment**_

_**When we said our first hello.**_

_**Little did we know**_

_**Love was just a glance away,**_

_**A warm embracing dance away and -**_

Arnold pulled her closer, their bodies touching more now, Arnold couldn't help but notice how happy she seemed at the moment. He hadn't had this much fun since the day his ex broke his heart. He hadn't been living well since then.

_**Ever since that night we've been together.**_

_**Lovers at first sight, in love forever.**_

_**It turned out so right,**_

_**For strangers in the night.**_

Normally she would never let herself get into this kind of thing with a boy, not from her past experiences, especially since she would deck a boy who came near her...but here, it felt so natural. Something about this just felt so right, so exciting, and so wonderful to her. What was it about him?

_**Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away -  
Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right,  
For strangers in the night.**_

Do dody doby do  
do doo de la  
da da da da ya

He knew something was happening, something magical and he couldn't stop himself.

Tentatively, Arnold raised his hand and touched her lips, his finger tracing their shape as if committing them to memory through touch alone. His exploration complete, he let his hand drop, his eyes still gazing into hers, Arnold lowered his head and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, their mouths clinging for a moment before parting. Barely a moment went by when he came back for another stolen kiss.

After several pleasurable seconds, they parted to catch their breaths, Arnold's heart beating so hard he was sure it would burst right out of his chest. He felt on fire all over, his blood singing in his veins. Helga seemed to be similarly affected, her eyes still closed and her lips parted, her breath leaving her mouth in little puffs as she panted.

Entranced, Arnold swooped and captured her lips again, his fingers sliding into her hair to hold her still while he suckled her lips, his tongue tangling with hers for supremacy while her hands reached up to capture each side of his head, her fingers stroking his neck, driving him wild. He waited for her to pull back slightly, his breathing becoming quite irregular.

"I'm glad I met you." Arnold's whisper wafted over her cheek and neck sending goose bumps springing up all over her body, Helga's eyes closing briefly as she listened to the thunder of her own heart.

"_Me too..._" Helga murmured, completely enraptured. She'd never felt this way around a boy before, much less feeling this way in a _kiss, _now three kisses to be exact. His kiss was enough to make her knees go weak, to feel breathless, to feel as if her insides melted and froze all at once, numbing pleasure spreading along her veins. It made her want to stay like this forever, to forever feel this wondrous feeling. Shudders of pleasure coursed up her spine, and she finally opened her eyes to meet his, her breathing slowing, her lips parted. It had been an experience unlike any other. Who knew dancing with someone, being so close to someone, and kissing someone could feel this wonderful? It made her crave for more, she wanted to feel it again.

Lips trembling, she leaned up and hesitantly touched them to his yet again, a jolt running through her, and she decided then that she loved his kiss. His mouth melded so perfectly against hers, it was almost unreal.

At the start it was merely their lips pressing against the other, then they were exchanging small kisses and nibbles, exploring each other's lips, the world reduced to the sensations coursing through them both, his hand was still buried in her hair, feeling the soft texture. He then used it to angle her head before pressing closer, his tongue caressing her lips and sweeping across their fullness, causing her to part them, giving him entrance to her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth, darting against her own and tempting her to respond in kind.

It was odd kissing a young lady like this, he had his share of well to-do kisses before with his ex but nothing was ever this delightful. He hardly knew anything about her but was kissing her as if they were both in love. The world seemed to shrink down to just that moment, all sound and motion stilled, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.

His parents were right...he did need to get away on this ship, who knew his arms would be wrapped around this beautiful woman?

As awesome as being on a cruise was, her fun was dampened thanks to her family's less-than-pleasing antics, but this just _lifted_ her. Helga was so lost in the pure, incomparable bliss of his kiss, having deepened. Who knew she could feel as if she were addicted to kissing someone, and it made her wonder if they would do this again over the course of the cruise. If they would, well, she would definitely oblige.

His taste consisted of a cherry soda, and a faint taste of what he'd likely had eaten for dinner. Whatever it was, she liked it. Dueling against his tongue was a fun challenge, and as much as she liked to best him at it, she also felt perfectly fine with surrendering to him and the passion he brought.

The sound of the announcer had broke them apart "A_ttention ladies and gentleman that is it for the evening and we wish to see you tomorrow, we will be having fun actives in the morning and throughout the rest of the day_."

Arnold gave Helga a smile "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"_Sure..._" Helga murmured, still enraptured, and managed to smile. It was hard to believe that a boy could make her feel this way, and it confused her to no end. But at the same time, she loved it. Feeling this good was something she hadn't felt in a long time, and she was going to embrace it. He had succeeded in making her troubles melt away, for sure.

XXX

Helga lead him to her room, as they walk he held her hand. It was located on the port side, along the first class sections. In the entire suite, she had her own room. Upon arrival, her sister was already locked in her own room, her mother was collapsed on the couch, passed out, while her father was...nowhere to be seen, probably at the casino. Who knew, who cared.

Despite everything, she felt lifted up from this past evening. Meeting, interacting, dancing and _kissing_ a really sweet guy... It made her want to swoon like a little school girl with a crush.

"Um...so, thanks for tonight." Her arms came back around his neck, bringing herself close to him. "It was...interesting."

"Yeah...I-I want to say sorry for what had happen but-I guess I really liked it a lot and I can't lie and say I didn't like it." _O__r that I want to do it again._

Her lips hovered above his, their breaths mingling as they trembled a bit. "You can apologize by promising we'll do that again. And again...and aga-"

He cut her off, his lips encasing hers, his heart hammering. Her lips tasted so wonderful, soft, juicy like fruit if that is what she had eaten. He pulled away knowing he shouldn't be making out in front of her room in case her family was in there. Plus it wasn't very gentleman like.

"Goodnight Helga-will I see you tomorrow?" Arnold asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"_God yes..._" A pleasured shudder coursed through her. Of course she wanted to see him again! It wasn't only his wondrous kissing that drew her in, although it did play a part of it, but she was interested him as a person. What was he really like? What were his parents like? Where did he come from? What did he like? What did he dream to do in life? Where was he going? She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to find out about him. Hell, you could go as far to say that she was actually _interested_ in him, very interested. He was cute, unique, seemed like such a sweet and kind boy, and was very gentle with her, as if she were to be treated like something to be treasured. And he was an amazing kisser, she was NOT about to pass this up.

Chuckling at her rather quick answer he lift her hand up and gave it a kiss staring into her eyes as he did so. "Then I'll see you tomorrow around noon at the same place we met."

"Tomorrow, then, Football Head." This time the silly little nickname in reference to his head was said with affection instead of teasing. Her eyelids lowered, puckering her lips just ever so slightly, as if requesting one last kiss.

As much as he had wanted to give in, he decided to do her one better. Once more, he kissed her hand and let go of her, and reached up, touching her cheek.

"Goodnight, Helga."

She felt his cheek against hers and he whispered in her ear. He gave her a wave before leaving. Helga leaned against her door, her hand on her chest. "Oh _Arnold_..." A girlish swoon escaped her, but she didn't care. To think they had been mere strangers in the night, exchanging glances, wandering as if they were two lonely souls who found solace in one another, and made such a connection before the night was through.

Strangers in the night...


End file.
